


You could hold the secrets that save me from myself

by Letsplaysomethingdifferent



Series: You could hold the secrets that save me from myself [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista Derek, Christmas Fluff, College Student Stiles, Cuddling Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Derek Hale, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsplaysomethingdifferent/pseuds/Letsplaysomethingdifferent
Summary: "It was a well-known fact that every human being on the planet had a soulmate and shared a matching soul mark with them, on the exact same part of their bodies.It was also a well-known and feared fact that if your mark disappeared, it meant that your soulmate was dead."Derek's life had never been easy on him. Third born in a family of five children, everything that kept him going was the wolfsbane flower, with the letters D and M on it. He knew that one day, he would find his soulmate.But one night, his mark disappears for forty minutes...(sorry, I'm bad at making summaries!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "My Favourite Faded Fantasy" by Damien Rice
> 
> You can listen to this fic's playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/user/ryukohime/playlist/5msOjQPpdgT3eW2eoOBgmR
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at letsplaysomethingdifferent.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing MinRin04 ( slytherinlacrosseteam on tumblr), any remaining mistakes are my own!
> 
> Mature rating is for a passage in the first chapter (graphics depictions of violence)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story :)

It was a well-known fact that every human being on the planet had a soulmate and shared a matching soul mark with them, on the exact same part of their bodies.   
It was also a well-known and feared fact that if your mark disappeared, it meant that your soulmate was dead.

Derek Hale was the third child in his family. Always too young to hang out with Laura and Harper, way too old to play with Cora and Joseph. An outsider, sometimes a ghost.

Derek’s mark was a black and white wolfsbane flower with the letters D and M, on the inside of his left elbow. All his life, it had been one of his only ways of seeing outside his family, knowing that someone, out there, would love and cherish him for the rest of his life.

He spent his childhood and teenage years in New York, always obsessed by this promised one. Even with that in mind, he didn't search at first, feeling he had to experiment, live his life, fall in love.  
That’s what happened. Derek was in high school when he met her. Her name was Kate Argent, she was twenty years old and worked as one of his teacher’s assistant. For unknown reasons she had noticed him, Derek Hale, among hundred of students. She was beautiful, possessive and jealous but he loved her. They were together for almost four months during which Derek had thought more and more that she was the one. And when his brothers and sisters would tell him they didn't like her (being more or less tactful), he would throw a fit and go to Kate for days.

Derek thought she was the one.

His heart broke when he saw her blank arm, the first and only time they had sex, one night at the end of his Junior Year. Until that moment, she only wore long sleeves shirts but Derek never thought about it. He didn't sleep that night, thinking about what he had to do, should do, wanted to do.  
He waited until Kate was awake and had had coffee, and tried to explain to her that he could not continue, knowing that his soulmate was out there, somewhere. Derek could not stay but he could not loose her either. While he talked, Kate stood silent, sitting on a chair. When he finally managed to say sorry, she stood up and locked the door of the apartment. Derek took his phone and dialed Harper, before dropping it on the floor. Slowly, Kate came back to Derek and squatted in front of him.

« You know… » She began quietly, tracing his jaw with her finger « if I can’t have you, no one ever will. You’re mine. Mine, lover boy. »

« You are crazy » Derek whispered.

Kate started laughing, a bloodcurdling laugh. She stepped closer to Derek, her mouth almost touching his ear and answered:

« You have no idea my love. »

Derek began to run toward the locked door, trying to open it but Kate caught him by his hair and dragged him back next to the bed.

« You’re gonna stay calm Derek, this is not a game. » She twisted her hand, pulling on his hair, making him scream.

« I TOLD YOU TO STAY CALM! » she shouted, before repeatedly smashing Derek’s head on the wall, as hard as she could.

Derek didn't remember much after that. Everything had been nothing but blurry voices and faces, sounds way too loud that would directly send him back into darkness. He had woken up in the hospital at night, his head heavy and extremely painful. Stephen Hale was sitting in an armchair, his eyes red and puffy. When he saw that Derek was awake, he came to the bed, took his son’s hand, and began to cry. That was the only time he ever did in front of Derek.

Later, it was Harper who told him everything that had happened that night. He was working at the library when his phone had ringed and he had heard everything that had been going on. Harper had immediately called the Police and 911, run to Kate’s apartment and held his brother’s hand on the road to the hospital. Only then, when Derek had been in a safe place and Kate arrested, he had called their parents.

The rest was history. Derek never heard about Kate again. He graduated from High School in New York and as soon as it was finished, he moved to Sacramento with Laura and Harper’s help. He would not have stand to stay there any longer.

So he moved into a small apartment on the campus with another student called Boyd. The guy was calm, soothing and one of the nicest person he had ever met. And that did a lot for Derek’s nerves.  
They ended up in a lot of the same classes and so they started sharing more than an accommodation and some academic knowledge. Throughout the years, Derek and Boyd became best friends. They made two other wonderful friends, Erica, a blond geeky bombshell who was the most amazing woman he ever met and who they later found out was Boyd’s soulmate, and Isaac, a shy boy who was very nice, intelligent and a bit too sarcastic sometimes (mostly when he was drunk to be honest). For the 1st time in years, Derek felt safe and loved. But desperately incomplete…  
He had countless one-night stands. Always searching for the one who would fill him entirely, be his other half. Always heartbroken when he saw nothing but a blank arm or the wrong letter. But he kept searching.

Four years. Derek had entered college four years ago and it seems just like yesterday. He had his final exams in a week but it felt like he was done with studying. With Boyd away at Erica’s, Derek was sprawled over their sofa, wearing only a pair of short and eating a plate of chips with Laura, who had come to stay with him until the end of the exams. They were watching bad sitcoms, talking about everything from Laura’s latest trip to Japan to the society events of New-York’s life. It was like being there all over again, without the downside.

Laura was telling him that she was having a crisis choosing between moving from the couch to get some real food or staying on it when Derek had seen that his left arm was spotless. For a second, his mind was totally empty. He couldn't breath, tried to get up and fell on the floor. At first, Laura didn't understand what was happening but then she saw he brother prostrated, his lungs gasping for air. She went to his side and tried to calm him down, before she saw his arm and the tears streaming down his face. « Oh Derek » she whispered. But the lack of air had made him passed out.

When Derek woke up, it was late at night and he was lying on his bed, dripping with sweat. When she heard him, Laura rushed to the room and sat next to him. She told him that the mark had reappeared, that he was going to be okay. But Derek knew he didn’t.

Derek didn't leave his apartment for weeks, despite his friends and family’s effort to cheer him up. He just couldn't turn his eyes away from his mark, too afraid that it would disappear again, too afraid to loose the one who had always been the most important person for him.  
His missed his exams and didn't graduate like the others. His parents didn't tell him anything. But Boyd did.  
He told him that he understood perfectly what he might have felt, himself would be wrecked without Erica. But Derek’s soulmate was alive, and they would need him, not in this state of self destruction and so neglected, but as he was always, smiling, loving…

  
« I’ll never find them Boyd… »

« You will. You just have to stop looking. » And when Derek gave him a weird look he added « You are meant to find each other. Searching will only add to your sadness. »

And Derek did as Boyd told him. He stopped looking and took a one-way trip to Korea. For three years, he adventured around the world, taking in every flavor he tasted, all the music he heard, every landscape he saw and every people he met. He would come back to New York or Sacramento every once in a while but never stayed for more than 2 days. And when he had seen everything he wanted, he settled back in his hometown: Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

  
After his return, Derek started to work at the coffee shop in the preserve. He found the job thanks to his landlord, mister Yukimura whose daughter, Kira, already worked there. He got along well with her and that’s how his new life began. Work, reading and watching movies with Kira, sleep. Sometimes, Boyd, Erica and Isaac would come for a weekend. It was college all over again, laugh, calm and drink. But then they were gone and all came back to this hole in his chest.

Saturday 17th December, 5:00 AM

« _I'm sorry for everything, oh everything I've done, from the second that I was born, it seems I had a loaded gun_ »

« Oh for fuck’s sake. » Derek mumbled, his eyes still closed.

«  _Am I out of luck, am I waiting to break, when I keep saying that I'm looking for a way to escape_ »

« Ok, Ok! I’m waking up! » he shouted.

Derek got up and walked toward his kitchen, swearing against Kira. He normally didn't work on Saturdays but she was sick, and their boss needed three persons so it would be Danny (who did the opening at 6AM), Jackson and him. And as Kira normally did it, Derek would close the shop at 8 PM. He was really, REALLY, looking forward for this day.

Derek ate a bowl of cereals with orange juice and black coffee, taking his time or maybe just missing his mouth with his spoon too often for his taste. Then he took a quick shower, washed his long hair, and blow-dried it before tying it in a messy bun at the back of his head. He put on a pair of black tight jeans, a black shirt which he pinned his name tag on. As it was only 6:15 AM, he called his mom to confirm that his flight to New York was on Wednesday night and after taking his big winter coat, his leather boots and his scarf (a gift from Isaac), he locked his apartment and drove to work. He arrived at 6:45 AM to a pretty busy Danny.

« Thank god Hale! You’re here! »

« Good morning Danny » Derek said while going at the back of the shop to put his stuff and take his apron.

« Can you please help me? » Danny asked from behind the counter. « Can you bring me four packets of coffee bean and five or six packets of matcha and earl grey? »

« Yeah, no problem. But make me a large coffee with two shots of espresso. »

« You’re saving my life Hale! You’re going to die but you’re saving my life! »

Derek grinned, thinking about the number of times that Danny had told him that.

 

And so the day began. There were not a lot of customers but, considering the hour, it was not surprising. Derek knew that Saturdays were the busiest in the afternoon.   
Around 8:30 AM, two guys entered the coffee shop. Derek heard them talking about the latest episode of Doctor Who as they were walking toward the counter. One came straight to him, his friend following him, his eyes fixed on his phone. «  _Young people_  » Derek sighed internally.

« Good morning, welcome to Preserve’s coffee. What can I do for you? » he asked.

The first guy, a young man with short brown curly hair, puppy brown eyes and an old BHHS Lacrosse hoodie, looked at him, a frown on his face.

« Can I help you? » Derek asked.

« Excuse me » puppy eyes said « but… Kira isn't here? »

« She’s sick. I’m replacing her for the day. Sorry to disappoint you. » Derek added.

« Oh no… Sorry I’m… »

« Don’t worry. Just tell me what you want. »

« Errrg… A large cappuccino and a brownie please »

« You heard that Danny? »

« On it Hale! »

« It will be ready in a minute. » Derek said.

Puppy eyes nodded and went to wait near Danny. His friend walked toward Derek, his eyes still on his phone. He was wearing a way too big green woolen jumper and had his hair tucked under a black beanie.

« Did you know that Ridley Scott almost got to design the Daleks when he was working at the BBC? » Beanie guy asked.

« Yes I did. » Derek answered in all seriousness.

The guy looked up. He was beautiful with moles on his pale skin and pink swollen lips but it was his eyes which caught Derek’s attention. They were big, a mix of amber and hazel that left Derek breathless. Never, oh no, he had never felt something like that, not even with Kate… Could it be…  
The guy was silent, his eyes fixed on Derek.

« Sorry… What can I do for you? »

« Hum… Gonna take a hazelnut latte. »

Derek nodded and started to prepare the order, his heart hammering in his chest.

« Thanks » Beanie guy said with a small smile when Derek returned with his drink.

Derek’s cheeks might have blushed cause the guy’s smile grew wider. He put money on the counter and went to sat with his friend. For a few hours, the two of them worked at their table, on what seemed to be chemistry and biology. The shop had just a few more customers so Derek was free to look at them when he had nothing else to do. And almost every time he did, he caught Beanie guy doing the same. What was happening to him?

Shortly before 12 PM, the bell above the door rang. Jackson entered the shop, looking pissed as always, and went straight to Derek.

« I had a shitty morning Hale » he said angrily « so I really hope you’re gonna leave me alone. »

« As always Jackson as long as you stay away from me. »

« So, we’re clear. »

« We’re clear indeed. »

Jackson walked to the back of the shop, Derek following with his gaze, laughing.

« What did this jerk tell you to make you laugh like that? » an amused voice asked from behind. « I need to know so I can make it happen again. »

Derek jumped, almost losing his balance. This time, it was his turn to be rewarded by a clear laugh. He turned to the counter to see Beanie guy leaning on his elbows on it. His smile was huge.

« I’m sorry » he said « I didn't mean to laugh at you. »

« Oh, but you can. I’m feeling ridiculous. Plus, yours pretty good to hear too so… I really don’t mind. »

The guy’s jaw dropped.

« Wooah » he breathed out after a moment « and I thought my line was lame.  At least I guess we’re on equal step now. Hi! »

« Hi » Derek said, didn’t quite believing what had just happened.

Beanie smiled again.

« Scott just left. » He waved at the door. « He doesn't really see the interest of staying here all day if Kira’s not here. He's all goofy when he’s around her. That’s pretty annoying. »

« You’re staying here every Saturday? »

« Yes, but usually that’s the other way round. I leave he stays. »

« What’s so special about today then? »

« Well… » Beanie scratched his head. « You replaced her. »

He seemed embarrassed, and that made Derek blushed again.

« I’m only replacing her today so… I really hope you’ll come during the week. »

Beanie looked at him, simply nodding. A girl with black wavy hair came to the counter and he waved at her, telling her he wasn't ordering. She stopped right in front of Derek.

« Hi… Hello Derek. I didn't know you… would be here today. » she said shyly.

« Hello Jennifer. Replacing Kira. What can I do for you? »

« Well I… Do you have any cheese bagel left? »

« Yes. Hot or cold? »

« Cold please. »

« Anything to drink? »

« A bottle of water, thanks. »

He gave her the bagel and a little bottle of water and she left after paying. Derek turned his gaze back to Beanie. He had a mix of annoyance and amusement on his face.

« Does it often happen? For you to be stared hungrily at by your customer’s like that? Seriously dude that’s indecent! »

« Please, don’t call me dude. »

« Okay so… » He leaned closer over the counter, looking at the badge on Derek’s chest. « Derek. »

« That’s me. »

Beanie looked up, his big eyes echoing his mischievous smile.

« You didn't answer. »

« I know. And the answer is « I don’t care ». »

« That’s a bit pretentious don’t you think? »

« No. As long as the one I’m looking at is looking at me back. »

Beanie laughed quietly.

« You’re definitely lame, he said. I like that. »

He sat on a stool behind the counter.

« Do you have a lunch break or what? »

« Not really. Usually I eat while I’m working. Why? »

« I could use a sandwich. I hoped you could too. »

Derek heart fluttered. Damn. He was so lame indeed.

« I could. What do you want? We have cheese, salmon, bacon or veggie bagels, goat cheese, turkey or ham sandwiches. »

« Cold salmon bagel and a coke. »

« Okay, I’ll be right back! »

Derek almost ran to the reserve where he bumped into a smiling Danny.

« You’re okay Derek? You’re going to resist pinning the gorgeous boy on the counter and fuck him? »

« Shut up! »

« Ha ha! Good luck with that. By the way, it’s the end of my shift so I’m leaving you with Jackson and Gorgeous. Please, if you do fuck him, do it in front of Jackson. He would be traumatized. Bye! »

Derek’s cheeks were still hot when he went out of the reserve with two salmon bagels. He put one in front of Beanie along with a coke.

« Your friend, the other barista who just left… He has a problem? »

Derek choked on his first bite of salmon.

« Nothing… Hum… » he coughed. « Why? »

« Well, he just kept looking at me with a weird smile, on his way out. »

« Don’t pay attention to him. He’s always just weird. »

And Derek promised himself he would have his revenge. He served another customer and went back to Beanie.

« I was wondering » he asked, tearing little pieces from his bagel « do you use a tangle teezer? »

« I’m sorry what? »

« Now I’m the weird one. » Beanie laughed, much to Derek’s delight. « You hair seems to be very long so I was wondering if you used a tangle teezer to brush them. »

« If you’re referring to this strange thing that my sister Cora bought me for my birthday, then it’s a yes. »

« You have a sister? »

« Two and two brothers. »

« Whoah. That’s a lot. »

Derek sighed in approval.

« And you? »

« Only child. » There was a sad tone in his voice and Derek didn't push further. Instead, he chose to pick a subject that seemed lighter.

« You were speaking about Doctor Who this morning. I guess you’re watching? »

And joy was back in Beanie’s voice. They spoke about Doctor Who, about who their favorite doctor was (Derek’s was Tennant and Beanie’s Eccleston « because he’s amazing and way too underestimated ») but also about every other TV shows and movies they were watching. They came to the conclusion that both their favorite movies had Hugh Grant in it (Derek’s being About a boy and Beanie’s Notting Hill) and ended up talking about doing a Hugh Grant marathon.

« I swear to god Derek, we have to do that. » Beanie exclaimed. « Give me your number. »

Derek did as he was told, butterflies flying in his stomach. Beanie texted something and he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

« By the way, just so you know and maybe so you can have something else to put instead of « the hot guy from work », I’m Stiles. »

Derek felt something break inside his chest. It was it again… But, on one side, he had not have an affair in such a long time, it wouldn't hurt him that much… At least, that was what he was hopping.

« Nice to meet you Stiles, I’m Derek. » He extended and Stiles shook it, grinning.

« Nice to meet you too. »

Derek smiled and took their plate to the back of the shop. He felt so hot that he rolled the sleeves of his shirt just above his elbows and put some water on his face before returning to the dining room. Stiles was smiling at him.

« What took you so… » he began to ask before stopping abruptly.

His eyes had dropped to Derek’s soulmate mark. With a kind of horror, Derek saw something indefinable pass through them. Suddenly, Stiles stood up and took his stuff.

« I have to go » he mumbled before going out.

 

****

  
The rest of the day passed slowly, with it being particularly jam-packed. Derek, even if he was pretty tired, was thankful for that. It kept him from thinking too much about Stiles. And when he did, he just couldn't understand what had happened. Everything was going on so well…  
Maybe the guy had a mark with the letters D and S on it and he didn't want to waste his time. It made Derek feel sad, he wished he could at least have a date with him…

The day came to an end. Jackson and Derek had their last customer around 6:15 PM and after that, they washed all the dishes as well as the dining room. Jackson left at 7:45 PM and Derek at 8 PM when everything was in order.  
He locked the door, closed the shutters. He was looking for his keys when he heard quick footsteps coming through the night. And suddenly, Stiles was running to him, only wearing his beanie, a grey t-shirt and his pair of jeans. He stopped, right in front of him. He looked so wrecked… That’s when Derek saw the mark, on the inside of his left elbow, a black and white wolfsbane flower with the letters D and M on it. It couldn’t… He took his gaze back to Stiles’ face.

« I’m sorry » Stiles whispered.

And he kissed Derek.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Derek didn't know how long they stayed in the dark, kissing, but when they stopped, Stiles was shaking and crying. Derek’s hands found their way to his back and he tucked him closer, into the warmth of his coat.

« Hey, Stiles, listen to me » Derek whispered. « Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be okay. I swear to you it’s gonna be okay. »

« How can you be so sure? »

Stiles was still crying and Derek could feel the tears wetting his shirt.

« I don’t know. I just am. »

Between his arms, Stiles didn't get any warmer. Reluctantly, Derek detached himself from him and took his coat off. He put it on Stiles’ shoulders before wrapping his scarf around his neck.

« Here » he said « you’re coming with me. You need to warm up, to calm down. And… I don’t want to leave you alone. Okay? »

Stiles nodded, still shaking like a leaf, and took his hand. Derek smiled. This simple contact sent shivers down his spine, like a jolt going across his entire body. But he did nothing, just walked Stiles to his Camaro and made him sit on the passenger’s seat. Then, he took his own place behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

The drive to Derek’s loft was silent. Stiles kept looking through the window, his hand on Derek’s knee, as if he couldn't break the contact between them, even for just a minute. Derek kept himself from talking. Too many thoughts were going on inside his head, too much questions he wanted to ask but refrained himself to. He wanted to know about Stiles’ name, he wanted to know why Stiles said he was sorry, and most of all, he burned to know about what had happened more than four years ago, when his mark had disappeared.

They finally arrived, fifteen minutes later. Derek took Stiles hand again and together they walked to the building. Once inside the loft, Derek let Stiles in the giant living room.

« I’m coming back in minute. » He told him and ran to his bedroom, where he took a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt, a red hoodie and the biggest and fluffiest towel he could find.

When he came back into the living room, Stiles had taken off the coat and the scarf. He wasn't crying anymore, but was still shivering.

« I told myself » Derek began « that maybe you would like to take a shower and change clothes? ».

« Yes, thank you. » Stiles answered in a hushed voice.

Derek showed him to the bathroom and dropped off the stuff on the closed laundry basket.

« You can take and use everything you want Stiles, okay? »

« Thank you. »

Derek nodded, walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as he was out, he heard the shower running and went to the bedroom again to change himself into a pair of pajama’s pants and a loose white t-shirt. Once in the kitchen, Derek prepared what was the solution to a lot of problems in the Hale family: a plate with two mugs of hot almond green tea and chocolate chunks cookies that he put on the coffee table. He also took his giant fake fur plaid and threw it across the couch.

The water stopped and a minute or two after, Stiles came out of the bathroom. He was wearing Derek’s clothes and his head was not covered by his beanie anymore, revealing light-brown disheveled hair. Shyly, Stiles moved to the couch and sat next to Derek, close enough for their thighs to touch.

« My name is Mikolaj» he suddenly blurted.« My mother’s grandfather’s name, but nobody at kindergarten could pronounce it so, since then, I prefer for people to call me Stiles. My father is Beacon Hills’ sheriff, Noah Stilinski. My mother was called Claudia, she was a middle-school teacher. She… she died when I was eight years old, from frontotemporal dementia. I was with her the whole time, from the beginning to the end, even when she didn't recognize me and thought I was trying to kill her… »

There was tremor in his voice. Derek took his hand and squeezed it hard, letting him know it was okay not be okay. Stiles continued:

« The thing is, Dad blamed himself for not being with her when she died. He still does. He also kept telling that it wasn't my fault but I… I couldn't shake this idea out of my head you know? It wormed itself inside my mind. The beginning of the end. From that moment, I slowly went into depression, I had panic attacks… Even when I had my best friends Scott and Lydia, because absolutely no one knew how I felt and they tried to tell me it was going to be okay, I just couldn't believe them. The only thing that kept me going on was my soulmate mark » he said, delicately touching it. « because mom always told me that my soulmate would be the most amazing person I would ever met, that I would be happy with them. »

Stiles looked at Derek, a small smile at the corner of his lips. But it disappeared the second after.

« It went on and on for eight years. But I never found you. I just… couldn't bear it anymore so… when I was sixteen, on the anniversary of her death, I took my car and I crashed it in a ravine outside the city. »

He stopped for a minute, his breath twitching.

« I was dead. »

Derek trembled.

« My heart stopped for forty minutes. I got resuscitated by the paramedics on my way to the hospital. I don’t remember a lot from that day. I also had a lot of broken things in my body, hemorrhage, hematoma… But there’s one thing I will never forget, it’s the look on my dad’s face when I woke up from surgery. I understood that I had almost killed him too… I couldn't stand this Idea so I… I told myself that if I couldn't live for myself, I had to do it for my dad. I know it sounds ridiculous but, since then, that’s what makes me try to be a bit happy. »

« But I had lost hope, regarding my soulmate. And I thought that even if I found them, I would never tell them about my mark. I didn't want to inflict myself to them. »

Stiles turned, so he could face Derek.

« I’m sorry » he said again.

« Why are you telling me that? » Derek asked, his voice rough.

« I’m sorry I came back. I wished I had stay away from you. You could have been happy. » Stiles answered in a whisper.

Derek was staring at him, eyes wide open with shock. No, Stiles couldn't truly believe what he was saying… Suddenly, Derek passed his arms around his waist and held him close, Stiles head on his chest. Both of them were crying.

« Don’t say that » Derek murmured « please. Not ever again. I have been waiting for you all my life, I have never been happy… When you… when your heart stopped, the mark on my arm, it disappeared. I completely freaked out; I couldn't stand the idea of losing you, even when I didn't know you. I had searched for you my whole life and I had lost hope. But knowing you were alive was such a relief… »

Derek took Stiles’ head between his hands and look right into his big hazel eyes. How many demons were haunting them?

« Don’t you ever say you’re sorry you came back, because I will always be thankful that you did. We’re together now. We’re gonna be strong. We’re gonna go through everything, together. Okay? »

Stiles nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Derek nodded in turn, before tilting his head to kiss Stiles. But the younger man beat it to it, kissing him hard. It was a hungry kiss, something that felt immensely desperate. Stiles’ tongue found its way through Derek’s lips, and started to tangle with his.

« I’m exhausted » Stiles quietly said, after they parted.

« You wanna stay here tonight? You know, maybe we could start our Hugh Grant Marathon? »

Stiles nodded, smiling.

The evening and the night went on, Derek and Stiles settled against each other, the fake fur plaid wrapped around them, Love Actually playing on the TV screen. Apart from that, the room was silent. Stiles’ warm presence on his side made Derek happier than ever and from time to time, they would look at each other, smile and kiss.

He just couldn't believe it. Derek had been searching, waiting for his soulmate for so long that finally having him by his side seemed so surreal. Of course, he understood that it wouldn't be easy, not that he ever thought about it that away but hearing Stiles’ story gave it another dimension. They both would need to support each other, take the pain and bear it as a common burden, make it as light as possible, seek for ways to be happy. But Derek was pretty sure they would succeed.

When the ends credits started to appear on screen, Derek turned the TV off. Stiles was sleeping, his head on Derek’s lap. With precautions, he got up, trying to keep Stiles against him before taking him into his arm and then to his bedroom. He laid Stiles under the cover after taking the hoodie off, and got himself into the bed. He didn't know exactly what to do, didn't wanted to do something Stiles would be uncomfortable with.

But Stiles, even in his sleep, gave Derek the answer he needed. He cuddled up to Derek, his nose buried in his T-shirt. Derek smiled. He circled his arms around his soulmate and fell asleep instantly.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Derek woke up to the sound of music coming from the kitchen. For a moment, he kept his eyes closed, still sleep drunk. But the music didn't stop so he resigned to open them. The bedroom was bathed in a snowy light. « It’s late » Derek thought. He turned to his alarm to see that it was 10:30 AM.  
Beside him, the bed was empty. For a second, he freaked out, thinking that everything had just been a delicious dream… But when he saw the red hoodie on the floor, he cracked a smile.

Derek got up, his hair falling loose on his shoulders, and walked to the kitchen. He was greeted by an amazing smell and the sight of Stiles, making pancakes, dancing and singing to the sound of « We are family » by The Sister Sledge, loud on the dock. Derek laughed quietly. It definitely was not a dream.

Stiles had not heard him and jumped when he turned from the hotplate to grab something on the counter.

« Oh my god you scared me! » he exclaimed, laughing heartedly.

He put what he had in hand down, quickly came to Derek and kissed him, a full-smile kiss. Derek really hoped that it would be the same amazement every time. In fact, he was sure of that.

« Sorry you had to see my face » he said, amused.

« Shut up. You’re magnificent. » Stiles whispered before kissing him. « You’re so much more. »

They ate plate of pancakes with maple syrup, tea and coffee (« My dad doesn't allow me to have coffee, he says he doesn't need me to be more hyperactive »), silent most of the time and looking at each other. Derek could stay forever like this, looking at the young man in front of him: his messy hair, his beautiful pale face, the permanent little smile on his lips and most of all, those big eyes that, Derek was sure, could make him sappy as hell. Damn, Joseph and Cora would never let him live on this.

They were done with there breakfast, and went back to sat on the couch. Stiles was a little bit more nervous.

« What’s happening? » Derek asked.

« Well… I was supposed to go home yesterday. And I… obviously I didn't but I also didn't tell my dad I would not. I gave him no news, I have like a thousand texts from him and, as much as I don’t want to leave, I think I really have to go. »

« Oh…»

« I’m sorry Derek. But in his last text he was like « be home before I come back from the station or I’ll find a way to punish you till the end of time » »

« Don’t be Stiles. » Derek said smiling, putting a strand of hair behind Stiles’s ear. « You want me to bring you back to your home? »

« Uhm… To Beacon Hills College? I left my car on the parking lot. »

Derek nodded. He changed himself into a black Henley, a new pair of jeans and a big sweater while Stiles stayed in the sweat pants, the t-shirt and hoodies. « I’ll change before dad comes back » he said as an answer to Derek’s interrogative face.

  
They got into the Camaro and Derek drove to Beacon Hills College, Imagine Dragons playing on the radio and Stiles singing along loudly. Derek was silent, only laughing quietly to what was pure amazement to him. They arrived on an almost empty parking lot and stopped on the spot next to an old blue Jeep.

« Don’t you dare say anything. » Stiles growled as they were climbing out of the car. « That’s my baby. »

« Oh I wouldn’t. » Derek acknowledged sarcastically.

Stiles gave him a pointed look. He leaned against the jeep and attracted Derek to him, pressing themselves together.

« I have ways to make you regret it Derek. »

« And they are? »

« Kidnapping you for days and not letting you leave. Among other things »

« I wouldn't mind » Derek replied, teasing.

« Oh oh I know that. Say something so I can have an excuse. »

Grinning, Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, slowly.

« You don’t need an excuse to keep me with you. You’ll say and I’ll do » he whispered.

Stiles put his head on Derek’s chest, tightening his embrace.

« I wish I could stay forever, now that I’m with you. ».

« I wished too but… go see your dad. We found each other; we’ll have plenty of time. »

« Still » Stiles murmured, playing with Derek’s sweater. He suddenly seemed extremely sad.

« You know what? » Derek said after a second. « I could come tonight. Your dad wouldn't see me and he wouldn't worry with you not being home. »

Stiles looked up, his eyes sparkling.

« And how would you do that? » he asked in a daring tone.

« I think you’re underestimating my ability at climbing walls and entering by a window. »

« Who said my bedroom was upstairs? »

Derek frowned.

« Oh god I’m kidding Derek! It is! I would love you doing that. Please, do that. »

« You’re gonna be the death of me. » Derek said, smiling.

« Another thing you wouldn't mind, I’m sure. »

They kissed again before Stiles got into his car and started the engine.

  
« See you tonight Derek. »

  
****

 

On his way back to the loft, Derek stopped at Starbucks. He wasn't really hungry but the Preserve’s coffee shop was closed on Sundays and he could really use a few shots of espresso. He had just sat at a table with a large latte and a triple shot when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **Big Boyd:** _Are you still up for a Skype?_

 **Me:** _Yeah. Let me finish my Starbucks, go home and I’ll call you ok?_

 **Big Boyd:** _Ok but don’t rush yourself!_

Derek took his time to finish his drinks then drove his car back home. He washed the dishes on the sink and put everything back in order, started a laundry machine before settling at his desk, feet in old wolves slippers and glasses on his nose. He started his MacBook and pressed the « call » button near Boyd name on Skype.

« Hey there Vernon » Derek said when his friend’s face appeared on the screen.

« Hi Wolfy » Boyd smiled.

« Still that nickname, huh? »

« You’re never gonna survive it. »

Derek shook his head, beaming. He didn't know what he would do without this idiot in his life.

« So, how’s life in the new house? » he added.

For a few minutes, they talked about everything and anything, from Boyd and Erica’s new house near San Francisco to the latest of Isaac’s post on his blog (a fashion and lifestyle one). And after a moment, Boyd asked:

« And you, how was yesterday? Jackson was not too much of a nightmare? »

Derek grinned, unable to refrain it.

« No, it was great. It was even more than that. »

Boyd looked at him, suspicious.

« Oh god, what happened? »

« Nothing. »

« Wolfy! »

« Nothing Boyd, I told you! »

« You know you’re giving me no choice… » Boyd warned.

« Oh no please… »

« ERICA! »

« WHAT? » a voice echoed somewhere in the distance.

« HALE IS HIDING SOMETHING FROM US! »

They heard all a din of sound, and then feet hurtling down the stairs and finally, a beautiful girl came from behind Boyd. She was shorter than the two of them, had long braided blond hair and a big black sweater. Her eyes were inquisitive and trying to probe into Derek’s head. She did that often and she would always find words to reassure and comfort him. Oh god, he missed her.

« You have the stupidest face I’ve ever seen Hale. And, believe me that say a lot. »

Boyd burst out laughing. Derek himself tended to believe Erica, feeling the grin on his lips.

« What’s happening? » She asked.

« Not your business Reyes. »

« Oh don’t you play that with me Derek. I don’t care. We deserve to know what makes you look so happy. »

Derek looked at them, thinking. She was right, as always.

« I met him » Derek said.

« What? Who? »

« I met my soulmate. »

Erica’s expression went from exasperation to pure shock. Then, after a second, she spoke again:

« Oh my god. Would you excuse me for a second? »

She took her phone, texted something and a second after, a third window with Isaac’s face popped up on Skype. Derek sighed, sitting back in his chair, a bit annoyed but deeply happy.

« Repeat what you just told us. Tell me again. I need to be sure. »

« I met my soulmate. »

And they all went crazy. Erica was running around their living room screaming « FINALLY », Isaac was cheering loudly and applauding. As to Boyd, he just had the biggest smile Derek had ever seen on his face.

« I’m so fucking happy for you » he said.

« Thank you. I’m pretty happy too. »

In the background, Erica had calm down and sat in a chair near her own soulmate.

« So, what’s his name? » she asked.

« Stiles. »

« But it’s not an « M »?! »

« Stiles is a nickname. Nobody can pronounce his real one. »

« Ok! And how old is he? »

« 20 I think. »

« You think? » Isaac asked, incredulous. « Hale, he’s your soulmate! »

« Believe me, I know that. But I only met him yesterday and it was… pretty hectic. Not in that that way Reyes » Derek added when Erica giggled.

He took his phone and sent a quick text to Stiles.

 **Me:** _I can’t believe I didn't even ask you when your birthday was…_

« Everything’s okay between the two of you? »

 **Stiles:** _2nd of april 1996. And I know ur’s 27th of January 1990._

 **Me:** _How?_

 **Stiles:** _Advantages of growing in a police station._

 **Me:** _Pretty sure that’s illegal._

 **Stiles:** _;) <3_

« Yes. And I see him again tonight. » Derek smiled.

« Don’t forget to use protections Hale! »

Isaac exploded of laughter.

« My god Isaac, you’re such a child! » Erica exclaimed.

« You can talk! » he answered between two spasms.

The phone in Derek’s pocket started to ring. He took it and saw Stiles’s name.

« I have to go guys! »

« You’re still coming for New Year’s Eve, aren’t you? »

« Normally yes but I’ll confirm ok? »

« No problem! See you soon bro! »

« Bye! »

Derek closed the call to immediately answer his phone.

«I’m so sorry I didn't answer right away » he blurted « I was on Skype with some of my friends ».

The other line was quiet for a second. Then he heard Stiles laughed nervously.

« What? What’s happening? » Derek asked.

« I… » Stiles started. « I thought you didn't answer because of the heart in my last text. »

« No! Don’t think that, I loved it! I was on Skype with my best friend. Stiles, I really loved it. »

« I’m so sorry » Stiles said after a moment. « You must find me stupid. »

« No, I don’t. And I’m pretty sure I never will. »

Stiles laughed quietly. « And so… you were with friends? »

« Yes my best friends. They live in San Francisco and Sacramento and I don’t see them very often. »

« You told them? About us? » Stiles asked hesitantly.

« Yeah well, they kinda guessed there was something going on as apparently I was smiling like a madman. »

This time, the laugh coming from Stiles was loud and genuine and made Derek’s heart flutter.

« So, yeah » he continued « I told them. They put up with me when I… when I dropped college and they stayed. They deserved to know why I am finally happy. Maybe I shouldn't have? »

« That’s not that! I’m just… I didn't know if they would be comfortable with the fact that I am a man. »

« They don’t care as long as I’m happy. »

« Okay… »

« And you, how was it with your dad? »

« Oh, I came home before he arrived from the station so I was able to change clothes. But I had to tell him. I wanted to do so. I scared him enough. »

« Did it go well? »

« Oh yeah » Stiles answered, his smile perceptible in his voice. « That’s why we would both love to have you for dinner tonight. For completely different reason. »

Derek grinned. He was falling so quickly for Stiles…

« I would love to. At what time do you want me to come over? »

« Is 6pm ok? »

« Perfect.  See you tonight Stiles. »

« See you Derek. And… Thank you. For everything. »

 

****

 

Around 4pm, Derek took a long and hot shower, washed his hair and tried a hair mask that Cora (who took great pleasure in taking care of her brother’s appearance) had bought for him. He blow dried it and tied it into a loose bun at the back of his head.

He took way too much time to choose what he would wear. He put on things, to change them a second after. Finally, he opted for a white shirt, a grey pullover, another pair of black jeans, a leather jacket and a grey scarf.

At 5pm, Derek received a text from Stiles with his address on Google map, along with a short text « _You can use the door this time._  »

Strangely, Derek didn't feel that stressed. He took his Camaro and drove all the way to Stiles, listening to the radio. Maybe that was what prevented him from being so because, when he stopped the engine in the alley of the house and the car fell silent, he started to freak out. He was going to meet his soulmate’s father, who only had one child and who was a freaking sheriff. Maybe he had guns in his sock drawer… «  _Oh my god, I’m so screwed_ »

But Derek took a deep breath and thought « _I can’t run away. I don’t want to._ » So he got out of the car, locked it and went to ring the bell. «  _He’s the love of my life._ »  
He heard a lot of noise coming from inside before the door opened on a man in a sheriff outfit, star on the chest and holster at the belt. The man had short hair, of the same color as Stiles’s, and seemed hugely tired.

« Can I help you young man? » he asked.

« Sorry I’m… »

But Derek was interrupted by the noise of feet hurtling down the stairs. Stiles suddenly appeared behind the man, a look of embarrassment on his face.

« Dad… » he began.

« Kiddo, I’m having a conversation here okay? »

« Dad, please! This is Derek… »

« You know him? » the sheriff asked, turning to his son.

« Yes I… »

But Stiles went beside Derek.

« Derek, this is my father, Sheriff Noah Stilinski. Dad, this is Derek Hale… »

He quietly intertwined their fingers.

« He’s my soulmate. »

For a moment, the Sheriff stood silent, his eyes swaying between Derek, Stiles and their hands. He smirked.

« I knew it » he simply said before turning back inside the house.

« I don’t really understand what just happened… » Derek finally said when the Sheriff was ought of sight. Stiles shrugged. He took Derek’s other hand and pulled him into a soft kiss. Every stress poured out of Derek’s shoulder and he felt instantly relaxed.

Just so you know,»Stiles whispered when they parted « I plan on doing so, so much more later ».

« I hope so. » Derek answered, smiling. And Stiles’s grin irradiated.  
Once inside, Stiles hung Derek’s jacket on the coat rack and they went to the living room.

« Stiles, can you come in the kitchen? » the Sheriff asked from another room. Stiles sighed.

« Can you stay here?» he asked. « I’m gonna see what he wants. Make yourself at home ok? »

Derek nodded. And he was alone. For a minute, he did nothing. But his eyes were attracted to pictures hanged on the wall. He walked to them and saw Stiles, at various ages, in the sandbox, behind an enormous cake with 6 candles on it and a toothless grin, with a lacrosse outfit on a field, at High-School graduation… Some were taken with a boy that Derek recognized as Scott, some with a red haired girl, some with his dad… But what struck him the most was a portrait, one of a beautiful dark-haired lady with those same big amber and hazel eyes and a giant smile…

« That’s Claudia » a deep voice said, behind him. Derek turned over to see the Sheriff backing onto the nearest wall. He had a sad smile on his face.

« Stiles’s mother? »

The sheriff nodded and walked to Derek and the portrait.

« She was an amazing and happy person, you know? » he said, touching it carefully. «  Just as my son is. Just as he relearned to be. So I’m asking only one thing. That you keep him that way, how I saw him today. »

« I will, Sir. That’s all I want. » Derek answered sincerely. And he would do everything he could to do so. The sheriff turned to face him.

« Thank you Derek. Thank you for finding him. » And he went back to the Kitchen.

Derek sat on the couch, feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything that was happening. He took his head between his hands, closing his eyes. The sheriff had thanked him. « If only he knew » Derek thought « how much I am thanking his son for finding me… »

« Are you okay Derek? »

Derek looked up. Stiles was standing next to the coffee table, a worried frown on his face. He put the tray full of glasses and chips he had on the table and sat next to Derek, his hand immediately going on Derek’s back. He looked dashing, in a dark long-sleeved turtleneck jumper and an equally dark pair of jeans, his hair falling a bit on his forehead.

« Yes » Derek smiled.

« You’re sure? I’m so sorry for my dad I… »

He was cut off by Derek’s lips on his.

« Hey » Derek whispered, putting a hand on Stiles’s jaw « your dad is amazing. And I’m fine. I’m just trying to assimilate the fact that I’m finally with you. »

« I still think I’m in a dream you know? And that I am going to wake up and this… » Stiles said, moving his free hand between the two of them « this will only have been a dream. But since yesterday, it’s getting more and more real and I even pinched myself so hard that I bled. So I’m starting to believe it’s real. And I’ll do everything I can so that you believe in it too. »

« Like what? » Derek whispered, trying not to let his arousal show too much.

Stiles smirked, feeling how his soulmate responded to his voice, words and closeness. He leaned further in and gently closed his teeth on Derek’s ear.

« I told you » he whispered back. « Everything. »

 

****

  
Derek had never spent a better evening in years. The Sheriff insisted on serving them different kind of wines (Stiles later told Derek that it was one way to get information from him) along with a delicious vegetable gratin with a lot of melted cheese on top, much to Stiles’s despair (« Seriously dad, what’s the point of trying to eat healthier if you put all this grease on top? »). He also asked Derek about his family, what they were all doing in life, what he was doing. And for once, Derek wasn't embarrassed to approach the subject.  
All the time, he kept one hand under the table, placed on Stiles’s thigh and Stiles’s hand over his. He would glance at him and every time, there was a smile on this absolutely beautiful face. Derek felt incredibly happy and light.

It was 9:20 pm when the Sheriff claimed it was time for Derek to go home.

« But dad! » Stiles exclaimed.

« There’s no « but » kiddo! You have class at 8am and I don’t want you to spend all night making out or… or worst… Damn no I don’t want that. It’s not against you Derek » he added and Derek smiled. « but my son needs to sleep. »

« I understand Sir. »

« Please, call me Noah! I’m not that old… »

The three of them walked to the door.

« So I guess I’ll see you again soon Derek. »

« I think so Noah. It was great to meet you. »

« Likewise. »

They exchanged a handshake and the sheriff went back inside and closed the door after giving his son a pointed look.  
Stiles let out a exasperated sigh and Derek burst out laughing.

« What? » Stiles asked. « You’re on his side? You don’t want to see me? » Derek couldn't stop laughing and Stiles gently punched him in the stomach.

« Oooh what was that for? »

« You’re making fun of me. »

« No I don’t Stiles! Or… maybe just a little? »

« Not cool Hale! Not cool! No kiss for you tonight! »

Derek grabbed Stiles’s waist and pulled him close.

« I’m kidding. I’m just amazed. »

« But I wanted to spend the night with you… » Stiles said quietly.  
« I want it too. But you know what? We do that as soon as you’re on holidays. We’ll still see each other in between. Is that okay with you? »

Stiles looked him in the eyes before nodding.

« I’m finishing class at 6pm. Maybe after that If you’re not at work? »

« Perfect for me. » Derek answered.

Stiles smiled and then they were kissing again, slowly, and lovingly.

« TIME TO GO TO BED STILES! » they heard the sheriff shout from inside the house.

« I think I have to go. » Stiles said with a shy smile. He kissed Derek once more. « Good night Derek. »

« Good night Stiles. »

 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long time since Derek had had a dream like that. In fact, maybe he never did.  
It was a soundless picture, all dark and harrowing, full of black and emerald trees. They were glowing with a low light, illuminating a narrow path that was going deep in-between them. And as moved by an invisible force, Derek started to walk along it. The further he went, the darker it was. And finally, the only lights remaining were little floating spheres, blue, red, green… « _Like wolves’ eyes…_  »  
He didn't know how long he kept on walking but finally, he arrived in a clearing. At its center was the stump of an enormous tree and on it… It was a big jaguar with his eyes green and a weird blue fur. It kept looking at Derek, growling more and more as he approached, unable to stop. The jaguar jumped on Derek and tackled him on the ground, its front paws on his chest and its green eyes fixed in his. «  _You’re mine._ » it seemed to growl.

There was a lighting of red fur and the jaguar was suddenly on the ground. In one second, it was torn into pieces. The creature above turned its head toward Derek who felt his heart stopped. The fox was magnificent, with warm and golden glowing eyes. «  _You’re safe_  » Derek heard.

«  _We are each other’s_ ».

 

****

  
Derek woke up at 8am, to the sound of his phone’s alarm. He turned it off but stayed for a few more minutes under the covers, thinking about his dream. He remembered almost nothing, only a golden warm presence over in his heart and it was a strange but pleasant feeling.  
With slow movements, he took his phone to find a message from Stiles.

 **Stiles - 7:15am:** _On my way to college with Scotty. I told him about you and he wasn't even surprised. Like, he was about the soulmate mark but not even surprised about us being… a thing? Said he was sure there was going to be something between us. Anyway, I’m talking too much, even by text. It’s gonna be a long day. I just can’t wait to be tonight <3_

Derek smiled and replied:

 **Me :** _Me too Stiles, me too <3_

  
After eating a proper breakfast, taking a quick shower and dressing warmly, Derek drove to the Preserve’s coffee shop and took his 10am shift. Mondays were busy days but luckily, Kira was way better and had gone back to work. It was going to be a long day indeed, but a good one.

« Hi Kira » he said as he went behind the counter and hanged his stuff in the back of the shop.

« Hello D. ! »

« How are you? » Derek asked while going back to her, his apron tied around his waist.

« Better. I slept almost all weekend, watched dumb TV show and ate a lot of greasy stuff. »

« That doesn't really change from your habits. »

« You’re a jerk! » Kira exclaimed, putting a couple of mugs away.

« Are you kidding me? We spent last Sunday eating tons of melted cheese with just a bit of pasta, drinking coke and watching Hannah Montana. I’m still ashamed of that. »

Kira looked at him, a smile of guilt on her face.

« Yeah, you’re right. Anyway, how was your day with the two dumbasses? »

« Pretty alright. » And he thought « _I owe her everything_ ».

Suddenly, he took her into his arm.

« Hey! What was that for? »

« Just, thank you… » Derek said.

« Okay Derek » she said « You put me down and you explain why. »

He did so and while they were putting away stuff, he told her everything from the two strange boys that had entered the coffee shop to the fact that he had brought one of them back home, from their awful pick up lines to their matching soulmarks… Kira looked at him with a smile that grew wider and wider as he talked. When Derek finally stopped, a bit out of breath, she hugged him hard.

« I’m so happy for you Derek. » She whispered in his ear.

She loosened her grip after a few seconds.

« But now, you have to tell me about that guy… Scott? I’ve been dying to talk to him for ages! »

****

The remaining hours of the morning passed pretty quickly; with so many clients that both Kira and Derek never found time to properly eat. Around 12:30 pm, his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a photo of a bowl of green salad, on a cafeteria table. Along with it was a text:

 **Stiles:** _That’s the kind of torture my dad inflicts to me with his freaking gratin…_

Derek laughed and made his current customer pay before replying:

 **Me:** _Admit it, you had fries after that ;)_

The response came almost immediately with a picture of a giant plate of curly fries.

 **Stiles:** _I plead guilty. Handcuff me._

Another picture came, a selfie of Stiles pouting. Derek felt his cheeks blushed.

 **Me:** _With pleasure my dear ;)_

 **Stiles:** _OH FUCK_

 **Stiles:** _I’m gonna die from a heart attack_

 **Stiles:** _WHY AM I NOT WITH YOU RIGHT NOW?????!!!!!!_

 **Me:** _Tonight Stiles, tonight <3_

 **Stiles:** _< 3_

 **Stiles:** _By the way, Scott says « hello »_

 **Me:** _tell him I say Hi too_

 **Stiles:** _He also says I need to stop texting you now because I look like a complete idiot/ and apparently, we have a biology exam in an hour and we need to study again._

 **Me:** _Good luck Stiles, see you tonight <3_

Derek put his phone aside, smiling, and went back to work, his head full of beautiful images. But soon, they all faded a little. In two days, Derek would be off to New York for Christmas. It suddenly seemed to be the worst idea he ever had. He couldn't go. He wouldn’t. He needed to stay in California, even if Stiles and his father didn't wanted Derek to actually spend Christmas with them. It was like… like he couldn't imagine being away from Stiles. In fact, he was sure he could not. « I need to call mom » he thought, resigned.

And so Derek waited till the end of his shift at 5pm, when he was on the coffee shop’s car park, to take his phone and the courage to call Talia Hale’s office.

« Hello? » she answered after the second ring.

« Mom it’s me. »

« Derek! Hi! How are you since the other day? »

« I’m fine thanks. Listen… »

« Derek darling, I’m sorry but I have a meeting in a few minutes. I don’t have that much time. »

« You’re working too much mom. »

« Don’t tell me » Talia sighed. « But don’t get me wrong, I’m delighted to have you on the phone!!! It makes me think that we already got all the stuff for our Christmas dinner. We’ll have turkey, chestnuts… »

« Mom I need to tell you… »

« After that of course, the usual chocolate cake and the meringue… »

« Mom… »

« Oh, and Joseph will come and pick you up at the airport! »

« MOM!!!!!! »

« What? »

« I’m… I’m not going to come home for Christmas. » He finally blurted.

The line went dead for a second.

« You must be joking. » she said quietly. « It’s the only time of the year we are all reunited. Oh no, it’s the only time of the year I can see you! I have been preparing this for ages, planning everything… Oh, and you told me again on Saturday that you were confirming your flight on Wednesday. What happened since then? ».

Derek felt sick. He loved his mom, and the last thing he wanted was to inflict even more pain to her than he already did. Not after Kate and him dropping college just before graduating.

« Mom… I met my soulmate. »

It was quiet again, before the muffled sound of someone crying broke the silence.

« Mom? » Derek asked, worried.

« I’m sorry darling I… Derek, you just can’t imagine how… how happy I am. Damn no, it’s a euphemism!!!! »

Derek laughed, relieved, before his mom went on:

« Seriously Derek, it’s the happiest I’ve ever been. »

« More than for Harper? More than when you met Dad? »

« Much more. You don’t understand… You suffered so much more than all of us… I had never seen someone so deeply unhappy and I was devastated that it was one of my children… I never wanted something more than for you to find your other half. »

Tears were falling down Derek’s cheeks and he wiped them with the sleeve of his coat. He had never thought he would ever feel so moved by his mother.

« I’m sorry mom » he whispered. « I’m sorry for everything I put you through… »

« Don’t be Derek. Just… Enjoy every moment okay? You deserve it. »

« I will mom, I will. »

« I’m sure of that. Your dad and I will come to see you and… »

« Mikolaj. His name his Mikolaj but everybody calls him Stiles. »

« We’ll come to see you both as soon as we can. Say hi to him from me okay Darling? »

« Will do. »

« I love you Derek. »

« I love you too mom. »

****

When Derek arrived on the parking lot of Beacon Hills College, it was almost empty so he was able to park near the entrance. He looked at his watch. 5:45pm. For a moment he sat, listening to one of his playlist on the Camaro’s speaker. Derek was shaking, thinking about his mother and family.

«  _Whatever happens, You know we're gonna repair_  »

He had done so many wrong things to them all. He knew a lifetime wouldn't be enough to pay them back.

«  _We started with nothing, grew into something, we’ve got the heat, to last a lifetime, this is the right time_  »  
But now that he was here, he knew he had made the right choice with Stiles. He simply did. And it had the power to calm him down.

« _Trust in me, Take it from someone, who's not a tough one, oh, No matter what happens, No matter what happens_ »

Derek was thinking that he really needed to find his mom the biggest present ever when people started flooding through the entrance doors and suddenly, Stiles was among them, running outside. He spotted Derek, an enormous grin appeared on his face and he sprinted toward the Camaro. He was wearing dark blue jeans, an oversized black pullover with a woolen black scarf and his beanie. He entered the car, closed the door before simply saying:

« Drive ».

« What… »

Stiles shook his head. Without asking any question, Derek started the engine and then, they were off. They drove for only a few minutes, with some acoustic You Me At Six in the background, their hand tangled together. Then, Stiles told Derek to stop on an empty parking lot, near the veterinarian clinic. He didn't have time to say anything that Stiles had already moved on him, moving the driver seat back and straddling Derek, kissing him hungrily, fiercely, his hands making their way under his shirt. When they parted, they were both breathless and, even through their clothes, they could feel the huge effect they had on each other.

« Well, hello there » Derek whispered.

« Hi » Stiles answered, smiling. He kissed Derek again. « That’s what I thought about the entire day » he added.

« Me too Stiles. » Derek sat back a little on his seat, tugging Stiles closer. He got his hand under his pullover, feeling the warmth of his skin, some slightly in-relief moles, realizing how much he was craving to see, to touch more, to trace every square inches of skin he could with his tongue and fingers.

« What are you thinking about? » Stiles asked, his eyes dived into Derek’s.

« You. » Stiles laughed quietly.

« You’re sappy as hell. But I fucking hope it’s true. » he murmured before lingering on his lips.

Someone knocked on the Camaro’s window, making them both jump and hitting their head somewhere.

« OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS!!!!!!!! » Stiles screamed « WHAT THE ACTUAL… » But he stopped, seeing who actually had knocked. « Fuck. »

It was Alan Deaton, Beacon Hills’ vet, and a man who was frequently coming to the coffee shop. He was looking at them, a mix of amusement and incredulity on his face. Stiles got off Derek, his face blushing so hard he looked like a tomato.

« Hey… Good evening Deaton » he said awkwardly.

« Good evening Stiles, Mister Hale » Deaton answered.

Derek nodded, while still trying to close his shirt. He didn't think he had ever been so embarrassed in his life.

  
« I don’t care who you sleep with Stiles » Deaton continued « but please, don’t do that in front of the clinic. It’s public indecency. And you know what I would have to do if… »

« Oh no, please don’t call my dad » Stiles interrupted, his face losing all its colors. Deaton smiled.

« I won’t. Just… Don’t do that again okay? »

« Yep… Don’t worry. We won’t make out in front of you. It’s bad. Bad Derek okay? » he said turning to Derek, who was fighting the urge to laugh.

« Bad Stiles. Got it. Sorry Mr Deaton. We’re leaving. » he added. Both other men nodded and a minute later, they were driving.

« Well… That was awkward. » Derek stated. Stiles looked at him, brows furrowed.

« You’re serious? That was like, one of the worst thing ever! »

« Hey » Derek added, taking his hand. « You might be exaggerating. Imagine if it had been Scott?! » Stiles barked of laughter.

« Okay you’re right.That would have been so much worse. »

Derek smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

 

****

  
With Stiles still having a 9pm curfew, they ended up in a diner on the outside of the city, Stiles having a burger and a coke and Derek a plate of curly fries (« you have to taste it! ») and a glass of sparkling water. They were in the middle of eating, talking about Stiles’ exam of the day when his phone rang. At first he ignored it, putting it back in his jeans’ pocket. But after the 3rd time, he picked up.

« Yes Lydia? » he said, his voice sounding a little bit scared. « OH FUCK » he added, pressing his hand against his mouth. « Lydia I’m so sorry I forgot… » He paused for a moment then « Scott told you? The motherfucker… NO! I wanted to do it myself! I’m sorry I haven’t done it before like… Yes I’m with him right now… Yes, we’ll talk about it tomorrow I promise. And I’ll make it up for it. Bye Lydia. »

He put the phone on the table, closed his eyes and tilted his head backward, a long sigh escaping him.

« Are you okay? » Derek asked.

« Yeah, more or less » Stiles answered, straightening up. « We were supposed to work together on a biology project, which is due for after the break. And… I forgot it. Lydia… She’s like my sister. It’s like Scotty, I know her since kindergarten. We basically grew up together and she’s always been there for me. I’m such an idiot, I should have told her… »

« Hey Stiles, look at me. » Derek said, taking Stiles’ hands in his. « Don’t worry about it, I’m sure she understands! And like you said, you’ll make it up for it. I’m sure you’ll find a way. But for now, just enjoy. You deserve to be away. Be there with me. Okay? »

Stiles looked at him, silently. He leaned over the table, took Derek’s head in his hands and kissed him.

« You’re amazing, you know that? » he asked.

« I’m learning from the best » Derek smirked before kissing him back.

They spent a little more time in the diner. After what, Derek took a very reluctant Stiles back to his home and kissed him goodnight. He didn't like that either, being forced to leave his soulmate, even for just one night. In fact, he hated every second he was away from him. It was weird to finally feel all this power another could have on him. It made him strangely light, as if every burden had been taken off him. «  _He saved me… Oh my god, I’m so in love…_ » Derek thought, slightly scared by the realization. But there was no reason to be afraid. They would be fine. As long as they were together. And a text he found when he got back to his loft confirmed it.

 **Laura:** _You finally found your anchor, little brother. I love you._


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday was a light day in terms of hours of work. Just as Monday. But on Tuesday, Derek was working with Jackson. That alone was multiplying his fatigue by two. The guy in himself was not bad. He was just… him. And that meant being a complete douchebag most of the time. Otherwise he was silent. And a hard worker. Needless to say Derek wasn't looking forward to go to work today.

He woke up at 7 am, watched the latest « Last Week Tonight with John Oliver » while eating a bowl of cereals. He brushed his teeth, got dressed and left his flat after sending a quick text to Stiles to wish him a good day. The reply came instantly.

 **Stiles:** _To you too Derek. I’ll see you at the coffee shop when I finish class <3_

And suddenly, the day became brighter. Jackson was his usual self, swearing every five minutes and insulting Derek every now and then but Derek didn't care. Nothing could stain his day.

It was 3pm. Derek was grinding some coffee to make a cappuccino for a client when the bell above the door rang and a girl entered the shop. She was beautiful, petite, with long red hair. She was wearing a long-sleeved dark green dress, woolen tight with high-healed boots, a leather jacket, a fluffy scarf and some earmuffs. She went directly to the counter, her eyes constantly fixed on Derek, even when Jackson tried to gain her attention.  
When finally she reached Derek, she leaned on her elbows, staring at him.

« Can I help you? » Derek asked.

« Hum… Yeah, I would like a large Christmas special with extra topping. Please. » She added with a smile.

« Let’s go for that! » Derek exclaimed and turned to grab a large goblet. «  _Weird_  » he thought as he was mixing different ingredients « _it’s like I already saw her somewhere…_ ». He poured the beverage in the goblet, put some whipped cream on top with a lot of golden edible sprinkles and returned to the girl.

« Here’s your Christmas special » he said, putting the goblet on the table.

« Thank you Derek. » she answered, giving him some money.

« Wait… Have we already… » But he was interrupted as Stiles came rushing through the door, his cheeks reddened by the cold and sprinted to Derek.

« Have you… » he began, out of breath, before stopping as his eyes landed on the redhead girl. « Are you freaking kidding me? »

« Hi Stiles » she said, smiling.

« For god’s sake I… No. Go sit over there, I’m coming in a second. » he added, waving toward a table in the corner of the shop. The girl complied and Stiles turned to Derek.

« I’m going back to the end of the queue. I’m so sorry… » he added sadly, quickly squeezing Derek’s hand and walked in line behind the other clients. Five minutes later, he was back in front of Derek.

« Hey there » Derek said warmly.

« Hi » Stiles answered, smiling. «Listen, I’m so sorry about her… She just… Well I don’t know why she did that… »

« Hey, don’t worry about it. She didn't do anything wrong! Just, can you tell me who she is? »

« What? Yeah, of course! That was Lydia!  »

« Oh okay! In fact, I think I remember her from the pictures in your living room. One when you were disguised as a pumpkin?»

« You saw that? » Stiles exclaimed, bursting out of laughter. « God, we had so much candy that night I think we passed out because of the sugar. Anyway, I’m going to take a hazelnut latte, please. »

« Aren’t you supposed not to drink coffee? » Derek smiled.

« Shut up! It’s a latte it doesn't count. »

« I’m kidding Stiles. I’m on it. » he said while starting to prepare the drink.

« I wish you were on other things… »

Derek chose to ignore the comment, even if he could feel the heat on his cheek. It might also have been visible since Stiles was laughing.

« I’ll make you regret that.» he finally said when he finished the preparation.

« Bring it on » Stiles said.

Derek kissed him rapidly, feeling Stiles’ smirk under his lips.

« I’ll join you both when I finish my shift okay? »

Stiles nodded and took his drink.

« Thanks babe » he added before living.

Derek stood silent for a moment, not really understanding what he had just heard. He kept on serving the clients and when he had a bit of a free time, he took his phone to text Stiles.

 **Me:** _I love how that sounds on your lips. Babe…_

 **Stiles:** _That’s great, cause I love saying it…_

 **Stiles:** _Go back to work <3_

****

At 4pm, Derek untied his apron, took his stuffs and went to the table where Stiles and the girl were sitting. When they saw him approaching, they both got up. Lydia extended her hand, smiling and Derek shook it.

I don’t think we have been properly introduced. I’m Lydia Martin, Stiles’s best friend. »

« One of my best friends » Stiles corrected. Lydia ignored him.

« Nice to meet you Lydia » Derek said « I’m Derek Hale. So, what have you been up to? »

« Well, we worked on what we were supposed to start yesterday but we mostly talked about you. No don’t worry » she added to both Derek and Stiles, who had made a strange noise « It was only good things. »

She finished what she had left of her drink and put her jacket back on.

« I’m sorry to separate you so soon lovebirds, but, Stiles, we’re supposed to meet Scott and Liam at my house in ten minutes. So you take Roscoe and you join us there. Immediately okay? »

Stiles sadly nodded.

« Anyway, it was great to meet you too Derek. But please, be aware that if you hurt Stiles in any way, I won’t hesitate to come to your home and rip your throat. »

« Crystal clear » Derek answered without batting an eyelid.

« Can I count on you to let him go? »

« I can’t promise you anything. »

Lydia smiled. She took her scarf and her bag and added, just before walking out of the shop:

« You chose very well Stiles. »

« Woah » Derek said when she was out.

« I’m not even trying to understand her anymore. » Stiles sighed. He turned to his soulmate and snuggles against him. Derek closed his arms around him. « I don’t want to go. » he whispered.

« Hey, honey » He kissed the top of his head « It’s just one night. You’ll have me whenever you want during your break, I promise you. »

« Whenever… I thought you were going back to New York for Christmas… »

« I was supposed to but… I called my mom and told her I wouldn't come. I didn't want to be far away from you. I hope you’re not pissed… »

« Why would I? It’s like a Christmas present in advance! You’re definitely coming for Christmas eve and you’re staying for the night and to open the presents with us. »

« Your dad is gonna agree? »

« Oh, don’t worry! He’s gonna take it as an excuse to invite Scott’s mom over. Plus, he really, really likes you. Though it’s not like I let him the choice. »

Derek took Stiles’ head and kissed him for a long time, not caring about the people around them or about the choked sound Jackson made behind the counter.

« Go now » Derek whispered, smiling « you wouldn't want Lydia to kill us both. »

Stiles kissed him again.

« Goodbye, Babe ».

  
After that, Derek went back to his flat. He put the Sam’s Town album by The Killers loud on the docks, took a long and hot shower before wrapping himself in his bath gown and sat on the couch with YouTube open on his laptop and a mug of hot tea. He spent most part of his evening like that, watching videos, eating some ordered tacos and talking on the phone with Isaac.

It was 11pm when Derek finally switched off the light and went to bed. Wednesday was normally the biggest day of his week and he felt exhausted just from the idea of it. He was sliding under the cover when his phone buzzed. It was a link to a YouTube video, along with a text.

 **Stiles:** _I hope you will <3_

Derek clicked the linked and his ears were soon filled by the delicious voice of Ella Fitzgerald and the lyrics of « Dream a little dream of me ». He laid still in his bed, amazed, as if it had been Stiles who was singing the song. « _I love you Stiles, I love you, I love you, I love you_  ». And he deeply, truly did.

 **Me:** _I always do <3_

****

In its major parts, Wednesday was indeed a long and shitty day. Derek had to go to the coffee shop at 7am, work non-stop until 8pm, and do the inventory with Danny. The only lights were the few texts Stiles sent him during the day, random facts about TV shows they both liked or just hearts (and those were Derek’s favourites).

The best, however, was a text that arrived in the middle of the afternoon.

 **Stiles:** _Hey, you wanna come to my home after work? Dad won’t be here until morning so we’ll have the house to ourselves_

 **Me:** _With great pleasure. Should I bring something in particular?_

 **Stiles:** _Just you <3_

And so he went, around 8:30pm, butterflies in his stomach. They would be alone. For the first time.

Derek couldn't lie, he had thought about having sex with Stiles the beginning. Of course he had. He knew it was going to be special but again, everything with Stiles was.  
Derek had to make it amazing for his soulmate, all the more since he didn't know if Stiles had ever had sex. But he didn't want to rush. So, if it was to happen that night, he would be delighted. But if it didn’t, he wouldn't mind. Spending some time with him was already the best thing.

The air was so biting that Derek had to untie his hair to protect his ear before wrapping his scarf all over his head. « I must look like a fucking snowman » he thought, feeling snow falling on top of his head as he was walking between his car and the Stilinski’s house. He knocked on the door, which almost immediately opened. Stiles grabbed him and pulled him inside, slammed the door shut before pressing him against the wall. Only then he kissed him, roughly. It was so good…

« Hello Stiles » Derek breathed out when Stiles backed up a little, lips swollen and hands still on the collar of his coat. Stiles smiled, kissed Derek one more time.

« Hello » he whispered.

The house was warm, filled with the smell of melted chocolate (he would later learn it had been an attempt at making cookies) and the sound of running water coming from upstairs. Stiles helped Derek to get off of his coat and hanged it in the entrance, along with the scarf.

« I have a little something… » Stiles began when they were done. He took one of Derek’s hands. « When you told me you were not going back to New York because of me… »

« Stiles » Derek interrupted « I chose to do that. You’re not depriving me of anything. It’s quite the contrary since I… »

« Would you please shut up? I’m trying to be romantic! »

« Okay, mouth shut! »

« It’s definitely because of me that you’re not going home for Christmas and I… I thought I would try to make it the best Christmas holiday you ever had. Saying that out loud, it sounds pretentious but, anyway… Your holiday start now, so you’ll just have to relax okay? »

Derek nodded. Stiles smiled and led him to the bathroom upstairs. He opened the door to be welcomed by a ton of steam and sugary smell. Stiles cut off the water, but Derek couldn't see the bath, as there was so much foam.

« So » Stiles said, a little embarrassed « I might have spent a part of my afternoon wandering in the city and I ended up buying too much stuff at Lush… »

« You would go on so well with Cora » Derek laughed.

« Shush! » Stiles added, punching him in the belly.

Derek’s laugh got louder.

« I’m sorry » he said.

« Why is my soulmate such a dork? » Stiles sighed.

« You can talk! »

« Okay, you’re right! Anyway, just… You had such a stressful day, you go in that bath and you relax okay? I’m taking care of everything. »

Derek tugged Stiles close.

« Thank you » he whispered « for everything ».

Stiles smiled, kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and went out. Derek got his shoes off, quickly undressed then put his stuff in a corner. He tied his hair on the upper-half of the back of his head, slipped his feet inside the warm water before sliding his entire body in, his eyes closed and his mind melting, as if it was directly exposed to the steam and sugar. Candles were lit, flickering and only source of light around the room.

« I wonder why I put so much foam. It’s totally blocking the view. »

Derek opened his eyes again to see Stiles on the doorstep, a plate with some salted cake and two glasses of red wine in hand.

«You know that everything under is yours, honey » Derek smirked.

« I already told you that when we first met » Stiles said, after a second of amazed shock « but, Derek Hale, you are lame. I love that. »

He put the plate on one of the two stools beside the bath and sat on the other, a look of utter adoration on his beautiful features.

« You’re not coming in? » Derek asked, after a few second.

« I thought you’ll never ask. » Stiles answered, smiling.

He got up and, slowly, shyly, started to undress. One by one, he undid the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall on the ground, got off of his jeans, his socks and finally, his boxers, revealing a half-hard member, just as Derek was. But not once did he ever turn his gaze away from his soulmate’s eyes.  
Stiles finally slipped into the water, facing Derek. He took the glasses of wine and gave one to the older man.

« To us » Derek said as they were cheering. Stiles nodded.

« To us » he responded.

For a pretty long moment, they said nothing. They were just looking at each other and listening to the album Dark Eyes by Half Moon Run. It was only when « No more losing the war » started that Stiles spoke:

« You know what? » Derek shook his head. « I don’t know how I survived without you. »

« And you’re telling me I’m the sappy one? » Derek laughed.

« Derek, please… I’m serious… I really don’t… »

And that’s when Derek saw the tears falling down Stiles’ cheek. Cursing himself for being such an idiot, he took their glasses and set them aside.

« Hey, come here » he whispered, taking Stiles’ hand. Stiles got closer and sat between Derek’s legs, his back against his lover’s chest. Derek closed his arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

« Don’t think about it my love » he whispered to his ear « not anymore. We were both hopeless before we met each other. I did… some terrible mistakes because I was desperate. Me neither I… don’t know how I did before you. Now it just seems impossible to live without you but for a long time you just had… »

He gulped, words blocked in his throat. He couldn't get them out…

« Are you… » Stiles asked shyly « are you talking about the scars on your head? »

And because it was Stiles, and for the first time since it had happen, Derek told everything. He spoke about Kate, about how he had thought for a long time that she had been the one, that maybe Kate was only a nickname. He told Stiles how he had rejected almost everything for her and how, on that night, she had almost killed him.  
As he spoke, he could feel Stiles shivering under him, his grip on Derek’s arms getting tighter and tighter.  
Derek also talked about the night he had thought Stiles was dead and how it had destroyed him, how he had truly flown away from everything to only come here a few years before.

« I thought you would only ever be my favourite faded fantasy. » Derek said, his voice low and rough.

Stiles detached himself from Derek and turned to face him, his eyes reddened by the tears.

« But I’m not » he whispered « I’m here. With you. I’ll always be with you. No matter what happens. Because you deserve to be loved Derek. You understand? You deserve it. You’re the most precious thing that has ever happened to me. So don’t ever let someone tell you don’t. »

Stiles lowered his head to kiss Derek, desperately, before resting it in the crook of the older man’s neck. They stayed like that for a long time, until the water was almost cold. Only then, they got out of the bath, got wrapped in bathrobes and Derek started to take his stuff back.

« Would you… would you stay with me tonight? » Stiles blurted.

« Of course » Derek answered, as if it had been obvious.

« I just… I don’t want you to go and you’re… keeping the nightmares away. »

« You’re having nightmares? » Derek exclaimed.

« Not when I’m with you… »

« Stiles » Derek said as he was taking his hands in his own « I will always stay with you if you want me to. »

« I do, of course I do ».

« So I’ll stay. »

Stiles then led them to his bedroom. It was the first time Derek entered it, and it amazed him how accurate it was as a representation of his lover. Various posters of Doctor Who, Star Wars, Captain America and All Time Low were put on every wall, pictures of all his friend too.  
Stiles seemed tired as hell. He put a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on before sliding under the covers. With just his boxers back on, Derek followed him and curled behind him, Stiles securing Derek’s arms against his chest.

« I love you Derek » he whispered in the dark.

« I love you Stiles. »


	7. Chapter 7

They both slept well that night and, in the morning after, they left at the same time, Stiles to go to his early math class in Beacon Hills College and Derek to drive back to his flat. They kissed for a long time outside the house, unable to let go of each other, unwilling to do so.

Stiles was supposed to finish class on the following Friday, the 23rd of December at night and until that moment, he wasn't allowed to spend too much time outside the house. But it didn't prevented him from making Derek entered by his window on Thursday night so they could cuddle against each other. On Friday night, they both went to a little party with Scott, Lydia and Kira, who Scott had found the courage to asked out. They had a few drink, Scott and Stiles ended up being drunk and playing Mario Kart, cursing every 5 seconds, while the other three were watching them from the table of Lydia’s living room, talking about Christmas. Lydia and Derek planned to do some shopping together on the day after, much to Stiles’ despair who had heard them and complained for an hour or so that Lydia was stealing his boyfriend, kissed him every time he could to (and I quote) «  _mark his territory_ ». Kira brought Scott back to his place and Stiles and Derek slept on the couch of Lydia’s flat. In fact, Derek tried to sleep while Stiles was rambling in the dark about the fact that he would keep an eye on Lydia from now on.

« Stiles » Derek whispered, exhausted. Beside him, Stiles stopped suddenly.

« What?! » he exclaimed.

« First, she’s not trying to steal me, she’s just a nice woman who is your best friend and who I happen to become friend with. Secondly, even if she did try, I would never, never, never leave you. »

« You promise? »

« Of course I do! I’m fucking in love with you dumbass, and you’re my soulmate! »

« I love you more than that D… Derek Hale. » Stiles said, pocking his finger on Derek’s chest.

« I know, I know. Now, would you please shut up and let me sleep? »

« You’re too old to… to stay awake. »

« And you’re too drunk. »

« Maybe. » He got close to Derek, nuzzling his head into his neck. « I love you. »

« I love you too. Sleep now. »

The following morning, Derek and Lydia went to town together, leaving Stiles sleeping and snoring on the couch with a gallon of water next to him. They found every gift they were missing, they ate in a restaurant together and most of all, they spoke a lot, finding they had a lot in common. Derek really liked Lydia, and it seemed to be the same for her. As they were eating, Derek felt his pocket buzzing.

**Stiles:** _So… I’m really, really embarrassed. I don’t know what happened but I hope you’ll forgive me for being such a douchebag. I hope you’re having a great time with Lyds. I’m heading back home to help dad. You can come around 7pm? <3_

**Me:** _Hey, don’t worry honey, it happens. Plus, I like it when you’re being possessive… Just, next time, try not to drink as much, okay? 7pm is perfect, I’ll be there <3_

Derek went back to his flat at 2:30pm and had a gift-wrapping session while listening to Chet Faker. After that, he called Boyd and Erica and took a very long shower, trimmed his beard and dressed with a white shirt, cashmere pullover and some suit pants. He also took a bag in which he put some clothes and underwear for the following day (as he was staying for the night) and all the gifts.

Around 6:30pm, he drove back to town to take a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of flowers he had booked the day before and at 7:05pm; he was knocking at the Stilinski’s door. This time, it was a beautiful woman with curly brown hair and dark eyes who opened it.

« Hi, I’m Derek Hale » he said.

« Hi Derek! » she answered smiling. « Come on in! »

The house was warm as usual and, as he got off of his coat, Derek could hear loud voices, swear words and gingerbread smells coming from the kitchen.

« The boys » the woman sighed as a response to Derek’s interrogative face, « they found something they absolutely wanted to try and I’ve been banned from the kitchen since I arrived. Luckily, we brought the biggest part of the meal. I’m Melissa McCall » she added« Scott’s mom. It’s really nice to finally meet you! »

« It’s nice to meet you too Mrs McCall! »

« Please, call me Melissa. Come, since we’re not allowed to help, I think we deserve to have a drink, don’t we? »

« Oh yes! » Derek laughed. « I’m just going to give them the bottle to put in the fridge and I’m back at you. » Melissa smiled and nodded.

Derek knocked on the kitchen’s door and Scott opened it, cheerfully greeted him and took the bottle.

« Is it Derek? » Derek heard Stiles saying on the other side.« Would you please say hello to him for me? My hands are full of flour! »

« No way man! I’m not kissing your boyfriend! »

« Not cool Scotty, not cool! »

« Sorry Derek » Scott said as he closed the door « I have to go! »

Derek nodded and then joined Melissa in the living room after picking up the bouquet and gave it to her. She was delighted, thanked him, tried to find a vase and ended up putting them in a water jar. They drank a glass of wine, talked for at least 15 minutes before Noah joined them. He told them the two boys were upstairs to clean themselves a bit and the three of them got another glass of wine.

Derek felt great, a little tipsy but great. It was like being with his family, a feeling of being happy and appreciated and even more: loved. And this feeling grew bigger when the boys entered the room. Stiles was magnificent, wearing a perfectly ironed and well adjusted white shirt with its sleeves rolled up just above his elbows, his soulmate’s mark in evidence. He was also wearing black jeans and a pair of black shoes. His light brown hair was combed backward and his beautiful big hazel eyes were sparkling with joy, completing the big grin on his lips.

« So, how is it going guys? » Melissa asked as she was pouring two more glasses of wine. « You didn't burn everything this time? »

« It went pretty well to be honest » Scott answered, taking his glass.

« Yeah » Stiles added « only a small percentage of the ginger men are inedible so I think it’s an improvement since last time. » He went to Derek, got his arm around his waist and kissed him long enough to hear Melissa cheering and Scott and Noah begging them to stop.

« Good evening babe » Stiles whispered.

« Good evening my love » Derek whispered before kissing him back.

  
They spent a wonderful evening, between the delicious food made by Melissa and the stories everyone was telling. Derek had never felt so complete in his life and he knew it was because of the younger man sitting next to him, their hands intertwined on their thigh. This man who was his soulmate, the love of his life. This man who had saved him.

It was almost midnight when Scott and Melissa left, promising they would be with them again for breakfast. And after that, the three who were left all went to their respective bedroom. Derek and Stiles laid under the cover, kissed and made out but no more. Not yet.

 

****

 

When Derek woke up the next morning to the sound of loud voices coming from downstairs, the sun was beaming through the window and, beside him, Stiles was spread on his belly, his arm thrown across Derek’s chest, a bit of dribble on the corner of his lips. If Derek had to wake up to this sight every morning for the rest of his life, he would be the happiest man on earth.

A minute later, someone was quietly knocking on the door.

« Boys » Melissa said « Breakfast is ready. »

« We’re coming! » Derek answered, as Stiles was opening his eyes. He looked at Derek, not quiet understanding what was happening, sleepy. He dried his mouth with the back of his hand, sat up straight and stretched his body out.

« I never slept so well than in your arms » he yawned. Derek laughed and threw his pillow at him. « Hey! » Stiles exclaimed « I did a compliment! »

« I know Stiles. Me too. I’m just trying to see if it’s not a dream. »

Stiles came back closer and pinched his neck hard, making Derek jump.

« There, you see? Not. A. Dream. Now get out of bed » he added as he did so himself « There are things to eat and gifts to open. »

The two men dressed casually before joining the others and sat around the table in the living room. They ate bacon and eggs, pancakes with maple syrup and freshly squeezed orange juice with Christmas tea and coffee.

After that Scott had swallowed the last piece of bacon, they gathered around the piles of gifts underneath the Christmas. Surprisingly, Derek had some. Seeing the look on his face, Stiles kissed his cheeks and whispered:

« You’re family. »

They spent quiet some times on the floor, even Noah and Melissa, surrounded by wrapping paper. Derek got a Christmas jumper with Rudolph the reindeer from Noah, a bottle of a great Japanese whiskey from Scott and a leather bounded notebook from Melissa.

But nothing had prepared him for Stiles’s gift.

The package was pretty large, flat, and wrapped in golden red paper. There was an eyes exchange between the father and the son before Stiles carefully dropped it off in Derek’s hand.

« Before you open it » he said, his voice shaking « I’m sorry it’s not a proper gift. I mean, it’s something Mom painted for me just before she… I’m sorry… » Stiles added after a few seconds of silence « but she told me it was supposed to be me on it, me as a protector of myself. But now, you’re the one protecting me. And I am protecting you so… I wanted you to have it. »

Carefully, all eyes in the room fixed on him, Derek unwrapped the package, unveiling a painting of a beautiful fox sitting on the grass, his gaze fixed on Derek. Those eyes…

« They are your eyes » he whispered. Slowly, Derek put it down against the table, got up and squeezed Stiles tight against him.

« I suppose you like it » Stiles murmured.

« Are you kidding me? I love it! »

Stiles’s cheeks flushed and Derek smiled. He didn't know how he deserved that man.

« I’m just a bit embarrassed about my gift now » he said, stepping back a bit, getting a little blue box with a silvery ribbon on it out of his pocket. Frowning, Stiles took and opened it. The bangle was flat and made out of silver, with a little anchor engraved. Stiles turned it and whispered, reading what was on the inside:

«  _Whatever tomorrow brings I’ll be there - D_ »

« It’s… I had a click the other day. You are what keep me from drifting and dying and I… I just… I love you so much Stiles I… »

He was cut abruptly by Stiles’s lips on his.

« It’s amazing » Stiles whispered afterward, threading his wrist into the bangle.

« For god’s sake guys » Scott sighed behind them « rooms are upstairs. »

****

They spent most of the day with Noah, Melissa and Scott, having turkey’s leftover and a bottle of Champagne for lunch. As they were cleaning the table, Derek had received a text from his mom, wishing them a merry Christmas, along with a picture of the entire Hale family smiling at the camera. Seeing it over Derek’s shoulder, Stiles had grabbed it and snapped a selfie of him suddenly kissing Derek’s cheek before going back to help his dad, without a word. Derek had looked at it to see himself, genuinely surprised, and a closed-eyes and smiling Stiles. Saving it as his background, Derek had sent it to his mom, also wishing them a merry Christmas.

Later, Derek had a few other texts from his family, all of them to tell that Stiles and him were really cute together (Cora’s was entirely written in capital letters).

The rest of the afternoon was filled with board game, cake, hot chocolate, laughter and childhood pictures, Stiles threatening to go lock himself up in his room as the others were all laughing. But every time Derek was looking at him, he had a smile on his face, his thumb running along the metal on his left wrist.

Around 7pm, as Melissa and Scott were leaving, they invited them to join for dinner. Noah accepted without hesitating but Stiles silently turned to Derek. The latter could read on his soulmate’s features what he wanted, making him smile as it was exactly what he himself had planned to do.

« I really thank you for the invitation Melissa, but I was thinking that we could spend the evening together. Just the two of us if that’s okay with you? » he asked to Stiles.

« Yeah, yeah I would love to. » Stiles answered with a big and true smile.

  
****

 

Time flied by on their way to Derek’s flat. One second, they were just entering the car and the moment after, Stiles was pressing him against the door, kissing every fragment of skin he could get.

« I just need to» Derek began, between 2 kisses, panting « to check something really quickly inside. Would you… » a kiss again « would you stay here for a minute? »

Stiles stopped, incredulous.

« Are you fucking serious Hale? We’re truly alone for the first time, and god knows I’ve been waiting for this moment since the beginning, and you’re… »

« Believe me Stiles » Derek interrupted « when I say that I have too. That’s why I need to check… »

« Okay » Stiles said. « But please, be quick. »

Derek smiled, opened the door and as he was stepping inside, he heard Stiles murmuring:

« Because I want you. »

 

****

 

Everything unfolded as Derek had hopped it would. He removed his coat, switched on fairy lights all around the giant living room, lighted a few scented candles in the bedroom, checked the freshly changed sheets and started to play a playlist on the docks.

If someone had asked him, at this exact moment, how he felt, he would probably have just scream and jumped through the window. He was feverish, shivering and by two times he dropped his phone on the floor.

Even in his wildest dreams, at least for the past decade, Derek had never dared to imagine he would ever be this happy. He had never hoped to find Stiles. And that’s why, knowing the younger man was waiting for him, he found the courage to go back and to open the door.

Stiles was leaning against the opposite wall, a mix of annoyance and amusement on his face.

« You’re weird » he said, grinning, as he was coming closer to Derek. « Are you inviting me inside Hale? »

« After you my dear » Derek smirked, stepping aside. Stiles laughed, went inside and Derek followed him after closing the door. But when Derek turned around to face him, it was not the same Stiles as a second before.

Stiles’ pupils were blown with hunger, lust but most of all profound love. He took Derek’s hands in his own, put one of them around his waist and for a moment, they danced, eyes fixed on the other.

_You could be my favourite taste_  
_To touch my tongue_  
_I know someone who could serve me love_  
_But it wouldn't fill me up_

_You could have my favourite face_  
_And favourite name_  
_I know someone who could play the part_  
_But it wouldn't be the same_

« _No, it wouldn’t_  » Derek thought «  _he’s the one. The only one that will ever matter._  »

Stiles curled up in Derek’s arms and Derek kissed the top of his head.

_You could be my favourite place_  
_I've ever been_  
_I got lost in your willingness_  
_To dream within the dream_

_You could be my favourite faded fantasy_  
_I've hung my happiness upon what it all could be_

Their eyes met again.

_You could hold the secrets that save me from myself_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the end of this fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed it and if you did, feel free to subscribe as I will definitely continue the series :)  
> You're also more than welcome to come and say Hi on tumblr ( my url is letsplaysomethingdifferent.tumblr.com) ^^


End file.
